


Need Someone Tonight

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff Bingo, M/M, November spoilers, kiss on the forehead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: On November twentieth, Yusuke visits Ryuji to see how he's holding up.





	Need Someone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Bingo on Tumblr. Requested by Elemyah/LyriaBlackFrost

It was a quiet evening at the Sakamoto’s home.

Ryuji hadn’t said a word since he came home and he could tell that his mom was worried. Then she pulled the “If something’s wrong, you can always talk to me” card as they started dinner and Ryuji winced.

How does one explain: “Don’t worry about me ma, it’s just my best friend allowed himself to get captured by the police so we can trick that asshole pretty boy detective into thinking he killed him and I’m just waiting to see if the plan actually worked. By the way did I mention that we’re the Phantom Thieves?”

Before his mother could ask what was wrong again, they both heard a loud knock on the door.

“Who could...”

Taking the chance to avoid the conversation, Ryuji ran to the door and answered. Greeting him from the other side was Yusuke, still wearing his uniform and carrying a large black bag.

“Ryu? Who’s at the...” asked his mother as she stepped into the main room and immediately noticed Yusuke

“Oh! Yusuke-kun, what brings you here tonight?”

“Good evening Sakamoto-san. I happened to be in the neighborhood and...”

Almost as if on cue, Ryuji and his mother could hear Yusuke’s stomach growling. She let out a laugh and took Yusuke’s hand.

“Well what are you waitin’ for? Come in, come in.”

Ryuji followed the two back inside and took a seat next to Yusuke. He knew that Yusuke didn’t come by for a home cooked meal but it wasn’t gonna hurt for him to get one anyway. As the two waited for Ryuji’s mom to serve Yusuke a plate, Ryuji sneakily held Yusuke’s hand under the blanket of the kotatsu.

* * *

As much as Ryuji wanted to stay in the warmth of the kotatsu, he knew that he and Yusuke needed some privacy to talk. So he just told his mom that he and Yusuke were just going to hang out in his room after they finished helping her clean up.

She shot him a “we still need to talk” look but told the boys to have fun.

As soon as the last plate was washed and dried, the two headed to Ryuji’s room. Yusuke was about to turn on the light but Ryuji told him to keep it off. Thankfully there was just enough light through the windows to help Yusuke navigate to Ryuji’s bed.

The two laid down; Ryuji roughly collapsed right onto the bed while Yusuke just gently joined him. Before long the two were in each other’s arms.

“Your mother doesn’t know about us yet?”

“You mean “us” as in Phantom Thieves? Or “us” as in-”

“You and I. Yes.”

Ryuji sighed, “I’m just… like there’s a part of me that’s still adjusting to the fact that I got a boyfriend now. So it’s kinda nerve wracking to bring it up to anybody outside the team. I know my ma loves me and I don’t think she’d abandon me over something dumb like me liking a guy but...”

“I think I understand and I won’t push you into informing her before you are ready.”

“...Thanks. But I don’t think you came all the way here to talk about coming out to my ma or having her cooking.”

Ryuji felt himself being pulled further into Yusuke’s embrace before the artist spoke up.

“I was worried about you. How you were feeling after the news reports about Akira’s “suicide.” I know how close the two of you are and how much you mean to each other.”

The former runner gave a smile, “I’m fine man. I just know that Akira pulled it off. If anyone could do it it’s him.”

It was then that Ryuji felt Yusuke stroking his hair and he started to feel himself relax a little.

“I feel the same for the most part but I still cannot help but fear the Worst Case Scenario.”

Ryuji tensed up at that, “...Look...Yusuke… I-I really don’t wanna think of that.”

He believed in Akira, he really did. But he always knew the plan was risky, he always knew that there was a chance it fell apart and that his best friend was bleeding out in a cold interrogation room as they speak.

“I apologize.”

Yusuke kissed Ryuji on the forehead and the blonde found himself relaxing again. He’s not entirely sure why getting kissed on his forehead had that effect on him. Maybe it was some weird Metaverse thing (hey you never know) or maybe his forehead was just super sensitive. But whatever the reason, they always seem to calm him down or at least make him feel safe.

“I just want you to know that regardless of what happens, we will all have each other and I promise I will not leave your side.”

Ryuji feels another kiss on his forehead and practically melts in Yusuke’s arms.

“You stayin’ the night?”

“I suppose that is the plan.”

“Good… kinda figured out I don’t wanna be alone tonight.”

Without another word, Yusuke tightened his hold on Ryuji.

It did not take long for the two boys to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Tomorrow morning, they would wake up to a blanket over them and some good news from Futaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
